The present invention relates to tree stands having a back support.
Hunters that use tree stands often spend hours in their stands waiting for prey. During this time, they must remain extremely quiet and also limit their movement in order to avoid spooking prey. This can be very hard on a hunter's back. For these reasons, it is desirable to provide hunters with a tree stand that provides good back support, including the ability to adjust the tree stand to better fit their particular body shape and preferences in a lumbar region of their torso. However, adjustability often adds weight to a tree stand, which is undesirable because the tree stand must be transported to a hunting site, then lifted and anchored to a tree several feet in the air. Further, adjustability often adds joints to the tree stand that reduce a rigidity in the frame of the tree stand, which is undesirable because non-rigid tree stand frames twist and distort such that they are less stable. Also, improperly-designed joints tend to squeak and make noise even with minor movement of the hunter.
In addition, the tree stand should preferably be mechanically simple, and be easy and intuitive to adjust. Yet it also should provide substantial adjustability for meeting user needs and preferences, and be low-cost, robust, and durable to withstand harsh outdoor environments and conditions. Also, the tree stand should preferably be made of materials that minimize noise when sitting on the tree stand and also when adjusting the tree stand. Still further, the tree stand must be flexible for installation on tree trunks that vary in size, shape, and that have non-perfect surfaces.
Thus, a tree stand with back support is desired having the aforementioned advantages and solving the aforementioned problems.